A brush of this type is shown, for example, by FR-A-2,663,826.
When making-up, the user holds the stem of the brush forming a non-zero angle with respect to the mean transverse line of the two eyes. As a result, with conventional brushes known to date, the user frequently offers up the bristles of the brush in alignment with the eyelashes and deposits blobs of mascara, without separating the eyelashes. The make-up effect obtained therefore needs to be improved.
Furthermore, the brush is generally placed in a container containing the mascara, this container being equipped with a neck provided with a wiper through which the brush passes. It is desirable for it to be possible for wiping to take place with lower resistance, giving a better smoothing of the product along the bristles.